


Together

by Mhoram



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Holding Hands, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: Baze and Chirrut share a moment alone.





	

"How long has it been?" 

"Feels like forever"

Chirrut and Baze sat side by side, They had been together for a long time. Back when the temple needed a guardian, Chirrut had been steadfast in his duties, never weavering, never faltering. 

Baze stood by his side, always on the look out. He always had doubted in the force. But he would follow Chirrut anywhere.

Sudden Chirrut was resting his head on Baze's shoulder. Baze pulled him closer wanting to feel him. His hand rested on his gun, always ready for any sign of danger.

Chirrut reached out a hand and Baze grasped it. With their hands interlocked, Baze felt a little more secure. Having Chirrut by his side comforted him.

"I miss this" Chirrut muttered.

"Me too"

They sat together like that for a long time, ignoring passersby. Baze didn't notice, in that moment it was just them. Baze began to feel the steady beat of Chirrut's heart against his own. It calmed him considerably to know Chirrut's heart still beat, that life flowed through him still.

It was then Chirrut looked up at him. His studied him as if he could actually see him. He reached out with a hand and touched the side of his face. Baze welcomed the gesture and placed his hand over it to keep Chirrut's hand on his cheek.  
Baze leaned down and kissed Chirrut directly on the lips. It was soft, warm and not at all something you would expect from someone like Baze.

"I have you" 

"Always"


End file.
